


Burning

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: tvdramaland, Fire, Gen, Pain, Post-Canon, Redemption, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly, Spike's torment begins to end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TDL comment fic challenge, with the character "Spike"

At first he thought he was going to burn for all eternity. It had been purifying and vindicating at first - the proof that he had redeemed himself and was now a hero. But also it was painful; he might have a soul but the flames still burnt him as they would any vampire. As Buffy ran and his vision went white, the fire burned though him.

He had no idea how long he burned - time was meaningless here - but the pain eventually faded into the background. It was still there, but he had been held within it for so long that it was meaningless. Pain became a state of being, rather than a punishment.

And then, so slowly that he wasn't sure at first that it was real, the pain began to fade away. The burning lessened, and then ceased. It was a horrible cliché from the telly, but he felt like he was floating in a void.

To tell the truth, he was a bit mad about that. He had signed up for the agonizing heroic ending, not this wussy void thing. Would his sacrifice still mean anything if he got let off easy now? Slowly a few fuzzy grey areas appeared around him, and what could almost be called a scene came into view - in a very fuzzy, grayscale kind of way.

And Spike worried. Was this the spell unraveling? Was this because he wasn't good enough? Would this mean that Buffy's plan had failed? Were they about to lose?


End file.
